Like Father, Like Son
by FraiseLimonade
Summary: Yato had no choice but to cut ties with Hiyori. But, one thing he didn't know was that she was pregnant with his son Akira. Hiyori still remembers Yato, and trying to forget is hard when her son is a spitting image of him. But one day, Akira, was being bullied by his classmates. He calls a curtain delivery god asking for help, after seeing his number graffitied on a bathroom stall.
1. Chapter One: Demon

A/N thank you for viewing my story! I have fallen in love with the anime Noragami! I have been planning on writing this fic for quite some time now! I hope you enjoy!

\- I do not own Noragami or it's characters.

The small teenage boy gazed out the Dusty school window waiting for his mother to arrive. The boy got into a fight with one of his classmates and his group of friends (again). This time it wasn't the boy's fault though. They had pushed him too far, saying the nastiest things. They spread rumors about how he was a demon. If you stared into his piercing blue eyes, you would see your worst nightmare come alive. They would say that he killed people before for his own enjoyment, they would avoid him thinking he was sadistic.

It was a bunch of bullshit.

It's not like he wasn't used to it, no. But this time they had gone to far, pushing his buttons, making the boy throw the first punch. When the teacher came, the group of bullies played the victim card making him get into trouble.

It all started when he was in grade school. He raised his hand to ask a question about the following topic that he didn't understand. His teacher ignored him. He thought nothing of it, until she ignored him day after day. It was like she couldn't see him all, like he was completely invisible. One day, he finally snapped and threw pencils at his teacher to get her to notice him. That's when the rumors started, and the students started avoiding him. It got worse when It followed him into junior high.

His teachers were oblivious to his consistent harassment.

Sometimes the bullying got so bad, he would get physically abused. He would come home with a black eye. When his mom noticed, he would lie saying he was a bit clumsy that that day. Laughing it off and making fun of himself.

It was all a lie.

He wanted everything to end. Sometimes he wanted to end it all.

The teenager new that it would be an idiotic move, and he new Better. He didn't want to die, who would? Just, he couldn't take the abuse any longer. He was too scared to make the final decision to end his life. He felt selfish for being afraid. The world needed one less human roaming around, and that human was him.

The boy huffed In annoyance as he watched his mother's car drive into the school parking lot. He was going to be in allot of trouble when he got home.

He subconsciously ran his hand through his unbrushed ebony hair as his mom entered the school building. They left without saying a word. He didn't dare make eye contact with the half-phantom the tension was just too scary.

The ride home was silent also. Excluding the occasional car that drove by. The boy stared out the fogged window taking in the scenery. The sun peaked through the trees giving it a calm glow. It was a rather calming scene, but he didn't feel rather calm.

"I'm sorry." He apologized trying to sound as sincere as possible. He didn't feel at once apologetic for what he did. They all deserved it for all the abuse and torture they make him go through everyday. He sighed knowing he would have to confront his mother sooner or later about the situation.

"You know better than that, Akira." Hiyori started glancing back at her son. She had enough of his antics. He continuously gets into trouble with students, starting fights and arguments. It was all too troublesome for her to deal with. What made it more troublesome, is the fact that her son was a spitting image of her first love. Her god of fortune. Her Yato.

Akira had his piercing neon eyes that hypnotized you if you looked directly at them. He had his hair, he had those dark violet tresses that she used to run her fingertips through. And the worst of all, is that he had a hint of his smell. That smell that drew her in closer, the smell that made her love him even more.

she missed him, she missed him too much.

It had been about 13 1/2 years since Hiyori had seen Yato. He had cut her ties, little did he know that their ties could never be cut. She still remembered every moment, every memory she had with the deity. She felt ache in her heart everytime she remembered the day he had cut ties with her. He had tears in his eyes explaining that she needed to live a normal life, grow old with her love, and die a peaceful death.

The thing is that he was the love of her life.

When Akira was about five, was when he first asked about his dad. It was an innocent simple question.

And that innocent simple question seemed to break Hiyori a little on the inside.

"Mamma, what was Pappa like?" The boy asked. His big blue eyes stared at his mother waiting for an answer. Akira had just turned five, and when children are five is when they start asking all sorts of strange questions.

"He was like a superhero." Hiyori replied smiling at the boy. Akira gave his mother a quizzical look.

"A superhero?"

Hiyori sighed as she pulled into the driveway of her house. They both got out of the car, and entered the lot. Akira went strait to his room to avoid any interaction with his mother.

Akira felt a wave of tiredness as he plopped onto his bed and groaned. 'Today was an interesting day' he thought to himself lethargically as he stood up and walked to the mirror.

The boy studied his appearance through the glass. Those piercing neon eyes he had learn to hate stared directly at him.

Those eyes...

Those eyes belonged to a lonely boy who saught for love, guidance, and a father. He hated every aspect of himself because he looked like him. Hey knew this. He looked like the bastard who left his mother in college.

That's what he thought.

Little did he know that he was wrong, so very wrong.

Akira went to school the next day, dreading every part if it. The Teenager sat under a sakura tree outside the school during lunch break. He was all alone as usual, no one noticing him, everyone avoiding the lonley teenager.

Oh, would he kill for a simple hello.

"Damn, Late as usual." He muttered to himself as he opened the bento box his mom prepared for him.

"Sometimes I think she's dead!" Akira stated laughing to himself.

Akira had one friend, her name was Hinata. They were childhood friends ever since they were in diapers. Both of their mothers were friends in high school, so they naturally became playmates. The best thing about having a childhood friends is, that they would stick with you no matter what. Despite the rumors, the chaos, and the bullies, they would stick with you in the end.

Honestly, Akira couldn't help but fall for the girl.

She had soft emerald green eyes that he could get lost into for hours. She had long, silky, chestnut hair that he wanted to desperately run his fingers through.

He wanted her. He wanted her bad.

'Ya, like that's ever gonna happen'

"Hey what's up!" A light cheery voice called out breaking him from his trance. He gazed up and saw her... Hinata, the girl he loves.

"Nothing much, just a little tired though."

"Well you should be from what happened yesterday," She gave him a worried gaze as she sat on the grass next to him. "What did they do that set you off?"

"They just said a bunch of stupid crap. But honestly, I'm just glad that I got out okay though. Normally teachers would give a suspension, but all I got was detention." Akira replied leaning back lazily against the tree.

'Now that I think about it, It is a little strange. None of the teachers confronted me today. It's like they forgot.'

"Hey look! It's the demon and his girlfriend!" An all to familiar voice snapped pulling Akira from his trance. Akira looked up to see Akiba Kono and his group of friends. Akiba was a slightly chubby brunette who looked and acted younger than his age. Him and his friends had a habit of picking on Akira and Hinata. Akira felt bad for bringing her into this, but at the same time he felt grateful that she stuck with him through all this torment she and him had to go through.

'They don't know when to stop do they?'

The teenager sighed as he set his bag down next to Hinata and stood up from where he was sitting.

"Can you just stop!" Akira snarled in response. "Don't bring Hinata into this, it has nothing to do with her."

"It always had to do with her." Akuba grabbed the girl's wrist and pinned her onto the ground.

"Get off of me Fatty!" Hinata cried out in pain as she made contact with the asphalt. She gripped her shoulder as blood seeped out of the scrape she now had. Hinata looked up at her best friend pleadingly as her head was pushed against the hot cement. Akira felt rage build up inside of him, no one touches her with getting away with it. Period.

"Hey! don't touch her!" Akira yelled out. As he got ready to attack, as shock of pain grew in his stomach. He fell to the ground in a fetal position as the wet grass soaked through his school uniform. The teenager breathed in and out trying to suppress the uninvited blow. 'I feel weak..'

"Exactly," One of Akuba's friends laughed, as he kicked him over and over again. Akira soon felt the air leave his body as he grabbed onto the grass trying to ease the pain. "The night in shining armor can't save his dear princess now." Akuba smirked smugly, as if he was proud for what he has done...

'I'm going to wipe that smirk off off his face.' He got up pushing the boy that was on top of him onto the ground with a thud.

"Shut up." Akira whispered Harshly catching the Kids off guard. Hinata stared at the boy in shock. His tone, his expression, his language was something that felt so unfamiliar to her. His voice sounded like cold sharp ice, losing its usual warmth and happiness that he usually had in the span of a second.

This wasn't the Akira she grew to know.

There was a long period of silence. Akuba and his friends didn't know what to do as the frightening teenager stared them down. His eyes glowed an intimidating cyan blue as the rage built up in him more with each second. His eyes were Icy and cold, almost like a...

"D-Demon!" The boy stuttered in fear as he walked backwards distancing himself from the intimidating glare. "AHH! THE RUMORS ARE TRUE!" Another boy screamed. Panicking, the group of friends ran away in fear "YOU ARE A DEMON!"

Akira looked down at his best friend in shock, not knowing what just happened. He never felt such anger in his life. He felt the urge to kill... they didn't even do anything that bad.

"What... happened" He said breathlessly as he helped Hinata up from the ground. "That doesn't matter, Are you okay?"

"y-yeah"

"Uh, I'm going to go to class." Akira hesitantly darted off into the bathrooms leaving Hinata dumbfounded under the sakura tree.

Akira hid in one of the stalls in the bathroom as he skipped class that day. He didn't want to confront any of the teachers or Akuba about what happened today. Seemingly, that they had already forgot about yesterday's event, he didn't want to push today's on them getting himself in even more trouble.

'Hopefully Akuba doesn't go running his mouth as usual'

"Why did everyone forget, excluding Akuba?" The teenager mumbled to himself as he pulled his legs up to his chest in thought. "Also, why do they target me? Not some other dimwit? Ugh so many questions!"

Akira sighed as he turned his head. He saw some red spray paint on the bathroom stall door.

The words read:

Delivery God Yato - 365 days a year! I can solve any problem! 090-XXX--3X

"What idiot decides to graffiti the boy's bathroom, also why hasn't anyone noticed! This school is full of morons." The boy mumbled under his breath.

'And why did I only see it now... I guess I'm dealing with a small problem right now, doesn't hurt to call... I guess'

Akira began dialing the random number. He wasn't sure if he was an idiot or a genius, for dialing some number spray painted on the bathroom wall. Soon, the repetitive ringing flowed through his ears as he waited for someone to answer.

To his surprise, someone did.

"Hello! Thank you for calling! Fast, affordable reliable - delivery God Yato at your service!" The voice that answered was bright, bubbly, cheerful. Almost too cheerful...

"I'm dealing with a small problem right now..." the teenagers lips parted as he trailed off. He desperately wanted to push the red 'end call' button out of embarrassment, But he was desperate for help.

A bright light blinded his vision as his eyes met with illuminating azure orbs . They seemed so intimidating.. yet so kind.

almost like his...

A man in his early twenties stood in the teenager's vision at the open stall door. He had slightly long violet strands of hair and bright glowing blue eyes. A Teenage boy stood next to the man; he had scruffy blonde hair and sunset eyes. He looked about Akira's age but a bit older.

"What's your problem, kid?" He questioned. His voice continued to be light and bouncy lifting the darkness and tension that lingered in the air. Somehow, the man that stood before the teenager, felt so familiar; yet so different.

"Uh.. Uh.. I'm having a small bullying problem." The boy stuttered, his eyes gazing away from Yato's. He felt so embarrassed that he couldn't fix it himself. Let alone, ask a God for help.

"I could tell, you have a black eye!" The man laughed.

"A black eye?"

"Yup! My name is Yato and this is Yukine," Yato stated pointing at the blonde boy who stood next to him. "I'm a God, and Yukine is my regalia."

"A lousy one at that." Yukine mumbled under his breath, the deity looked at him with a shocked expression.

"What did you say?" The god responded almost threateningly.

"I said that you are a lousy god!"

"Hey, wouldn't it kill you to respect your master once in a while?!" Yato exclaimed glancing at his regalia.

Yukine scoffed, "Yeah, a little."

"You see what I have to live with? Kids these days..." Yato whispered in Akira's ear. The teenager shrugged in response not knowing what to do in the situation. "So what's your name kid?"

"M-My name is Akira."

"Akira? Huh.." The deity trailed off lost in thought. 'Why does that name sound so familiar? Why is that boy familiar?'

"Well Akira, what are you bullied for?" The god questioned the boy. Akira sighed as he ran his hands through his violet tresses, his blue eyes gazing at an "interesting" spot on the floor.

"Well I-" Akira was cut off by cold laughter. With tired eyes, the boy looked up to see one of Akuba's pawns standing at the door to the stall.

"Wow Akira, I knew you were a demon with those eyes of yours," The teenager laughed, "But seriously, quit talking to your imaginary friends and go make some real ones! Oh wait, you can't!" He then walked out of the bathroom, leaving Akira dumbfounded.

"C-Can we p-please talk somewhere else?" Akira questioned, his eyes glanced down at the floor. "I can take you guys out for lunch if you'd like. I'm not planning to go to class anytime soon."

The deity nodded in response.

The god and his shinki sat in a booth across from the teenager. They were currently at a small restaurant just down the street from the junior high school. Akira sighed as he eyed the menu in thought.

'Is he really a god?'

"So, Akira," Yato started looking up from the menu. "Start from the beginning, I want to hear your story."

"Well, It all started when I was around the fifth grade," The god nodded urging him to continue. "I raised my hand to ask a question about the following topic that we were learning about. My teacher ignored me. I thought nothing of it, until she ignored me day after day. It was like she couldn't see me all. It was almost like I was completely invisible"

The gods eyebrows furrowed. This was a strangely familiar situation, it was almost like he had some type of connection to the far shore somehow. "Go on" Yato urged.

"So, I threw pencils at her. That's when the rumors started," Akira sighed glancing out the dusty window. "It first started out as light teasing you see. Until someone started rumors, I have no idea who. It was all about how I was a demon, all because of my stupid eyes. Everyone thinks I'm a sadistic psychopath, and I'm just sick of all the bullshit you know?" The boy ranted, "On top of it all, my father left my mother before I was born. Which my mom ended up dating drunkard for two years. I just want it to end.." Akira felt tears prickling at the corners of his eyes as he looked away from the boys who sat in front of him.

"Ahh, I'm s-sorry" Akira laughed nervously as he wiped the corners of his eyes.

Yukine stared at the teenager in shock. He felt empathy for the poor boy. he felt the same way he did, all alone, an no one to love him.

Yato noticed the sudden change in his regalia's attitude as he eyed the teary boy in front of him. There was something odd about this boy, but he couldn't put his finger on it. It seemed like he had some connection to the far shore. Seemingly, that people forget about him, or seem to not notice him as often as people should. That's the thing that threw Yato off so much. Does he really have a connection? or...

"Akira, I have a question for you," The God started as he took a sip of water. "Do you ever see, Phantoms... or what you humans call monsters?"

"Uh, are you talking about those random blobs with eyes? If so, then yeah." Akira said making eye contact with the god.

"Those are not blobs with eyes." Yato mused. "Those are ayakashi, or phantoms. Ayakashi are creatures from the far shore, or what you humans call the afterlife. They like to influence humans, and other beings from the far shore. They all range from all shapes and sizes but all feed off of darkness and negative energy. they corrupt people and cause allot of trouble."

"I thought those were a figment of my imagination," The teenager stared at Yato in shock. "But I guess not, huh."

"Yup! But the weird thing is, that you have some sort of connection to the far shore," The god responded "and I want to know why that is."

Yukine eyes darted between the boy and his master. The both looked unusually simular. They both had that violet hair, and those bright blue eyes; it was almost if that the teenager was a carbon copy of the deity. The blonde was surprised that his master didn't notice this at the start.

'I guess hes too much of an idiot, huh.' The blonde thought as he took a sip of his water.

"Hey, Yato... can I please talk to you in private." The shinki whispered to the god. Yato nodded as they stepped away from the boy and outside the restaurant.

"Yukine, what is it? It's not nice to ditch our customer like that," The god stated with an annoyed tone "Plus, I wanna get back too my food."

"Yato, don't you think there isn't anything odd about that boy?" The shinki was astonished that his master was this stupid.

"Yes, I do." Yato states seriously. "But, I still think we should get some answers before we jump to conclusions."

"Also, Yato... Isn't it also strange that he looks exactly like you. He looks like a younger version of you, but with a fluffier hair style!"

"What are you saying?" His master replied, with a quizzical expression. "I'm sure that's just a coincidence! You don't need to blow your head about it!"

The regalia sighed as he looked up at the deity. He he felt hopelessness for the delivery god, as he came the conclusion: his master was a moron.

The two walked back to the young teenager who was waiting for them at the booth. "I already paid the bill!" He exclaimed making a closed eye smile at the two.

"Thank you for the food," Yato thanked Akira. "I can help you with your bullying problem, but it will cost you a five yen coin."

"Okay!" The teenager fumbled through his pockets he felt the cold metal against his fingertips. He found the shiny gold coin and handed it to the deity.

"Your wish has been heard loud and clear! May our fates forever intertwine!"


	2. Chapter Two: Regrets

I do not own Noragami or the picture above. I only own Akira and Hinata.

It has been about a week since Yato granted the boy's wish and he grew strangely attached to the god. Not in any weird way, that would be wrong. But, he saw the deity as a role model that he could look up to, unlike his regalia of course. Akira also made friends with Yukine. They studied together, and they hung out and played video games as Akira's house, (When his mom wasn't home) like normal teenage boys. Even if they were separated by two different worlds.

As Akira walked home form Hinata's house he was lost in thought. The teenager still didn't know how to grasp the whole situation.

A week ago, he met a god that wears a bib and a dead boy who turns into a sword. A week ago, He learned that he can see weird creatures called ayakashi that like to posses people, and he has a connection to the afterlife.

Not weird at all.

The teenager trudged down the sidewalk in a sedate pace. His mind was too focused on his dusty canvas sneakers to pay attention to his surroundings. Luminescent red and orange peaked through the skyscraper buildings as the cold frosty air nipped his rosy cheeks. It was nearing winter, so each passing day the sun sets earlier than before.

He had walked down this cobbled street his whole life, knowing it like it was etched in his head with a sharp knife. During the day, the streets of Tokyo Japan were full of people getting to their jobs to make a living. At night, the streets were strange and frightening. They held an eerie silence that sent chills down the boys spine.

The boy's eyes gazed up to the sky; the lingering twilight faded into blackness as the nightfall struggled to push past the sky-high towers. Twinkling stars started to appear in Akira's vision as if they were telling him to quicken his pace, so mom doesn't kill him when he gets home.

The stillness of the air held a silence; the kind of silence that falls right before you get knifed in the back. Akira felt the need to move faster as he felt a dark presence creep behind him. A shiver went down Akira's back followed by the sound of his heart thumping through his chest. The teenagers senses were on high alert. Every sound, smell, Every touch startled the boy as he turned a the corner. It was a dead end.

"Damn' it!" Akira mumbled to himself as he entered the alleyway as he felt a cold shadowy presence creep up behind him, he didn't dare turn around. The alleyway held darkness and sour relics of spoiled take away meals. It made the boy's face cringe in disgust.

Sweat drenched Akira's skin as he stopped dead in his tracks. The boy couldn't breath, it felt like someone kicked the air out of his lungs but no-one did. His heart pounded against his chest as a cold, skinny hand make its way to his shoulder.

 _"Gotcha~"_ A voice rang through the still silence of the night. The man's voice was like smooth thin ice cracking beneath his feet making Akira's blood run cold. The teenagers feet were stuck to the ground as if he was stuck in a fly trap, the man had set for him.

Akira finally got the strength to turn himself around. His eyes met with the man's small black intimidating orbs and his crooked smile.

Everything about the man's silhouetted figure frightened Akira. His face was thin and pointed and was perched at an angle that seemed almost impossible for a normal human. His shoulders themselves were crooked and hunched at a particular angle also. His feet were encased is a pair of old, brown leather boots that seemed to be at the end of their day, and he wore a ragged sweatshirt that seemed to big for that man's tall, thin frightening frame.

A Large crimson phantom was engulfing the man's shoulders as a dark inky cloud rose in the sky. The boy's small frame shook with fear as he took a step back distancing himself from the terrifying scene.

Each step he took the man took one closer to him.

"Why you scared~"

 _Step away..._

 _Step away..._

A glimmer of silver in the man's hand caught the teenager's attention as he backed into a corner. He had a long silver pointed knife gripped into his skinny, bony hand. Akira's terror filled eyes met with the man's sickening grin.

 _"Smells nice..."_ The man's chilling voice sent shivers down Akira's spine.

Suddenly, the inhuman man started shuffling towards Akira, like a lion about ready to kill its meek pray. As he got closer, Akira could make out his blood stained razor sharp, savage teeth. A flame of fury and anger ignite in him as he lunged at Akira with the knife in hand. Ready to kill his victim.

Just when Akira braced himself for the worst; his eyes met with a pair of luminescent azure orbs. The ayakashi that was devouring the man, was suddenly slain followed by a chilling dull red.

Yato and Yukine had a job offer.

Figure out the source of the storm, simple.

A small copper coin glinted in the deity's hands as he traveled down the dark streets of Tokyo. He was followed closely by his young companion, Yukine, who wasn't too comfortable in the dark.

Yet he didn't show it for the sake of the job.

The two boys had recently made friends with a mere human; big mistake on Yato's part. But somehow, Yato felt this strong urge to protect him at all costs. Maybe because the boy reminded him so much of Hiyori who he had cut ties with years ago. Or maybe it was because his shinki had grew attached to Akira and it made him happy.

He didn't know, and he didn't know why it bothered him so much.

Suffering. That's how the god always described it. The heartache Yato felt was indescribable, it was plethora of mixed feelings and emotions that he kept buried deep away locked in a safe. It felt worse than shattered bones, burning flesh, and cracked skulls.

 _At least those heal with time, unlike his heart._

He would describe his heartache like the music of a great orchestra. At times, it was quiet and it allowed him to function and to get his daily jobs done for five yen. At other times it played the tune of a solo violin. Leaving him in silent, but not controlled tears falling onto fresh cut roses. At some points, all the instruments played at once. They screamed at the inside of him with a burst of extreme anguish and regret. But, there were rare moments where a beautiful melody would play. And he would remember those fond moments of her, smiling, and her beautiful laugh.

The air seemed heavier with each passing day without her, and each day being agonizingly long. He knew that to love deeply with a human, meant risk for great pain. But he did it anyways.

He still remembers when he left the love of his life like it was yesterday and he grew to be depressed. Yato tried his best to put a smile on his face so no one would worry, but everyone knew the condition he was in; and he knew that everyone knew.

Yato sighed as he flipped the coin in his hand in a repetitive motion. No matter what he did to try to block out all of the emotions and thoughts, he just couldn't. No matter what he thought about, his mind always wandered back to the brunette with magenta eyes.

It was all too frustrating.

"Yato, are you okay?" His blonde regalia piped as they walked. Yukine held a gentle concern in his voice as he gave his master a worried gaze. Yato just smiled down at shinki and was grateful for his concern.

"Yeah, I'm just tired we had a rough day," The god replied in a lazy tone, "Plus, we need to focus on the job."

"Yeah-" Yukine was cut off by soft chilling tone.

 _"Smells nice..."_

"Looks like we found it!" Yato exclaimed with a smirk, "Sekki!" With an luminous flash, twin Japanese blades made their way to Yato's hands. The deity gripped onto the handles of the blades as he ran to the source of the ayakashi.

Yato sprinted down the dark alleyway, that's when he saw a slim silhouette of a man peering over a young teenager. A phantom hugged itself around the man's neck as an inky black cloud formed in the sky.

 _"Kill him..."_

 _"Kill him..."_

Yato shuddered as he ran towards the scene. "Yukine, this is just like a boundary line." The god stated with a serious tone, "You decide who lives, and who gets killed!"

"R-Right!"

Yato then sliced at the phantom that was consuming the figure and It dispersed into a dull red around the him. The man fell in impact onto the muddy asphalt floor.

"Revert Sekki." The god commanded in a low tone.

Yato was thrown off when his eyes met with the boy's. The deity approached the startled teenager with caution as he recognized who he was. The boy was shaken with fear with his eyes darting between the man on the floor and Yato.

"Akira?" Yato said slowly, trying to chose the correct words.

"Y-Yato.." The boy said breathlessly trying to find his words. Akira just looked up and his eyes met with his savior's. It had been too dark to directly see them; but, those indigo darts were a sickening azure blue.

Tears welled up in the teenager's eyes as he realized that he almost died. The boy's shaking limbs gave out as he fell onto his knees with a thud. Just moments ago, he was a normal teenager walking down the street to his friends house. Just moments ago, his life wasn't on the line.

Akira let out a shaky sob as the deity ran up to him and knelt down to the boy's height. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"H-he almost k-killed me." The blue eyed teenager now had tears streaming down his face as he let out a shaky breath. If Yato came anytime later, he would of...

"It's okay, I got you," Yato reassured the shaking teenager, "I'm going to take you home okay?" The boy nodded in response as he felt the god scoop him up in his arms. Yato sighed as he walked in the direction of Akira's house with the boy resting on his back.

Yukine gazed at his master as they walked. He never seen this side of Yato before ever since he had cut ties with Hiyori. He seemed to be generally caring for Akira and it was nice to see him smile again. After all those years of tears and hardships, Yato seemed to be generally smiling and it made the regalia happy.

Once they reached the house, Yato gently nudged sleeping Akira on his back. "We're here." He said in a soft tone, waking up the teenager. The teenager sighed as he hopped out of the deity's arms and rubbed the sleep out of his eye.

"Thanks for everything," Akira said sleepily as he stood at the porch right next to the door.

"No problem, are you going to be okay by yourself?" The god asked in concern he knew that Akira's mom worked long hours during the day, and came home late at night. He also knew that the teenager was still shaken up about the whole situation, and he wanted him to be safe.

"C-Can you please wait with me, till my mom gets home? I don't feel too comfortable being alone right now," The teenager trailed off as his cheeks turned a rosy pink out of embarrassment. He felt childish for asking the god to wait with him till his mom got home. But, ever since the incident he very shaken up and he didn't want to be alone.

"Sure!" With that, Akira led the two boys into his house. The teenager's house was especially large for just two people living there. But, Hiyori works at their family hospital, so she makes a good profit.

Akira sat down heavily in the recliner chair, seemed to almost fall into it. Today's events took a tool on him as he sat with all the grace of wet cement. It felt so nice to finally sit down in his old ratted recliner chair, and the heat from the stove beat the cold any day.

The god and the regalia were seated on a brown fluffy sofa. Yukine cuddled a blue side pillow as he drifted off into sleep against the arm rest. Yato was left with his thoughts when the three sat in a comfortable silence.

"Y-Yato," Akira started his eyes met the deity's gaze as he sat upright. "Thank you for saving me, if you didn't come I would have been dead.." the teenager's blushed seared through his cheeks as he looked down in embarrassment. Akira had never liked thanking people, it always destroyed his pride and left him in sheer embarrassment. He never knew why that was.

"I'm sorry that I didn't-" Yato was cut off by the front door opening followed by a soft click.

"Akira! I'm home! Can you help me put the groceries away!" A soft voice called from the kitchen. Yato's eyes widened as he recognized that voice.

 _'It can't be'_

"Akira! I-" There she was. She stood in the god's veiw as those magenta eyes stared into his blue one's. Breathlessly, she stepped forward. But Yato felt as if his feet were glued onto the floor.

"Y-Yato?"


	3. Chapter Three: Dad

**I'm sorry for the delay of writing, I'm working on a big project at the moment! Also I have been having a small writers block, but here it is! This story is on Wattpad If you want to go check that out!**

 **-I do not own Noragami or its characters they all go to their rightful owner.**

 **Chapter warning: Contains scenes that may be unsuitable to some readers.**

* * *

"Y-Yato?" The God's eyes widened as his gaze fixed onto the girl with magenta eyes. Elaborate emotions were scripted onto his face as if Shakespeare written them himself. Everything he bottled up, and kept away for so long; spilled out like a broken dam and flooded his being. He felt like crying, but he couldn't. He felt like screaming and yelling, but he couldn't find his voice. He only stood there; his feet glued to the floor, watching as the brunette stepped forward.

"You remember?" He breathed quietly his eyes never leaving hers. Extreme anguish and regret washed over his body, just like how he felt that day around thirteen years ago. The day when he made that terrible decision to leave the love of his life.

"I-I promised remember?" Her voice was now quivering as tears pricked her eyes. All those years she held strong for Akira, not once mentioning his father. But those walls that held her up, suddenly collapsed brick, by brick. Salty drops fell onto her chin as she sobbed out.

Akira stood by the couch and watched the scene unfold. "Y-Yato, Mom?" A questioning tone escaped the teenager's lips as he looked at the two in concern. He had never seen his mother or Yato in such a state before, and he felt every right to be worried.

"A-Akira, Yato I-I'm so sorry!" She cried out as dry racking sobs escaped her lips, "I shouldn't have kept it from you for all these years!"

As this happened, Yukine awoke from his slumber. The blonde teenager stared dazed and confused at the scene not processing that the woman was Hiyori.

"Hiyori?" Yato questioned as he approached the crying woman. She looked up at him with teary, sad eyes. Yukine's stood frozen, with disbelieving eyes as he relised that this woman was Hiyori Iki. The woman that held his heart, and was a teacher, a friend, and a mother to him.

"I should have told you! I just couldn't! Before you cut ties with me, I was going to tell you. But, I couldn't!" She cried as she fell into Yato's arms, "I'm so sorry, Yato!"

"What were you going to tell me, Hiyori?" Yato was now serious and confused as he stared at the young woman. Salty, blue tears fell onto his back soaking his black jersey as her body shook and trembled.

"We have a son, Akira Iki." Hiyori whispered under her breath.

Yato's breath hitched as silence eared through the room. He let go of Hiyori as he took a step back. With wide eyes, the deity's gaze was fixed on the boy with dark purple tresses and cyan eyes, just like his...

"He i-is o-our..."

"What are you talking about!? I refuse to believe any of this at all!" That was the breaking point of Akira's patience. At that moment, he was blinded by rage and bitterness and his gaze kept onto the couple with smoldering eyes.

"Akira-" The brunette started trying to calm down the angry teen.

"NO!" The teenager cried out clenching his knuckles, "You always kept my father away from me! And when I do ask, you always made some sorry excuse! And then you date a drunk bastard, even when I told you to break up with him, you didn't! I HATE YOU!"

"Damn' it!" The teenager's eyes became glassy with a layer of tears. He bolted to his room, locking the door behind him as he left everyone in surprise.

A deep silence rang through the house. Hiyori stared at the hardwood floor with pink dusted cheeks as she felt the fear in her chest taking over. Mixed feelings is what she felt. The brunette felt happiness, sadness, anguish, and depression all mixed together. It was one of the most frustrating things that she had ever felt in her life.

"Hiyori what did he mean by 'drunk bastard'?" A very confused blonde questioned breaking the silence.

Hiyori sighed as she sat herself on the brown sofa. Out of all of the questions Yukine had to ask, was the very one that she was hoping she could just avoid.

"When Akira was about 10, I met this guy at work," The woman started running her hand through her silky umber hair, "He was charming and sweet and he reeled me in. He gave me flowers, took me on dates, he was good with Akira..."

The god felt instantly awful. The guilt had not sat in his head, but in his chest. He felt a heavy feeling in his heart and in his shoulders that he couldn't describe himself and everything he did he could not undo.

"After a few months went by, he started to be distant and he was more controlling," Hiyori continued, "That's also when I noticed he would leave for many nights in a row and drink excessively. I just couldn't leave him. It was like he had a good switch, and a bad switch. The good switch was when he would be loving and a caring father; and the bad switch was when he yelled and," The brunette trailed off not giving them any further information. She didn't want them to feel pity for her, and she didn't want Yato to feel any worse than he did.

"And what," Yato's replied with sternness hinted in his worried tone.

"He didn't hit you and Akira did he?" Yukine piped with concerned, wide eyes.

The brunette didn't respond. The young woman bit her lip nervously as her eyes eye gazed to the floor. She didn't know how to confront the situation she was in. The young woman wished she was 15 again. Where she, Yato, and Yukine were all a family and she was a carefree teenager. She wished for the time when she and Yato were together before he left her...

"Hiyori," The deity said once again.

"I should have called you Yato!" Hiyori cried out with tears dripping from her magenta eyes. "I shouldn't have let it get this far! I'm such a terrible mother!" That's when she felt warm arms wrap around her engulfing her into a tight hug.

"Hiyori, you are not a terrible mother!" Yato tightened his hug around her. "I'm a terrible father, I left you when you needed me the most. I can't be forgiven, I'm so sorry."

A quiet sob escaped her lips as The God's smell covered her like a soft blanket. After all those years, he was finally back in her arms and he filled the hole in her heart.

 _"It's okay Yato."_

* * *

The small teenager eyed down at the deserted street through his open dusty window. The road that was black during the day, melted into the darkness of the night. Every time a car passed, its headlights reflected off of the muddy puddle that was left over from last night's rain.

Depressing thoughts consumed the boy as he cuddled up to his warm, but thin blanket. It felt like a bomb of emotions had gone off in Akira's heart and made a big mess of debree that he had to pick up all on his own. Why is it whenever he makes a genuine friend, it always comes back and bites him in the ass? He understood that with Yato being his father, was something they both didn't know about and couldn't control. But the reason why he was angry was, his mom never told him anything about his dad at all. Then the one night Yato came over, was when she saw him and revealed everything.

He can't believe it.

No, he refuses to believe it.

People always talked about mixed feelings to Akira like it was an exception, almost taboo. But to him, it was the norm of his everyday life. There were some things, where he would be scared to, but scared not to; and there were times when he would be sad but happy. Akira always stood on the thin line between the concept of black and white. What decisions he made depended on the balance on the tightrope between the two. It bothered him allot. His personal happiness, was always tinged with sadness. And the times when he was sad, there were always sparkles of joy.

Everything to him was a dull grey, or always the opposite.

One time he addressed his troubles to his friend, Hinata, about the topic. She said that love always guides the heart down the right path.

Easy for her to say.

Akira sighed into the stuffy, unforgiving air. His pride got the better of him as he refused to leave the safety of his bedroom. The teenager didn't want to face Yato, or his mom in fear of embarrassment, rejection, or to be yelled at.

He watched as small, intricate patterns of ice float downward from the grey cloud above. Each flake danced and swirled, with grace as it planted itself onto the icy road. The whole neighborhood was covered in a thin blanket of white as it started to snow. The raven wished that he was as pure and calm as those snowflakes that floated in his view.

Akira always loved the flowers, the birds, and he loved the sunlight that sat beneath the clouds that drifted aimlessly by. He loved the gentle whisper of the breeze as it blew the pink buds off of the sakura trees with harsh gentleness. But the things that the teenager didn't love, was the tiredness he felt that grew with each passing day. Or the loneliness that seeped into his friendly attitude. Or the sadness that tainted his happiness.

As he watched the snow fall and the twigs that swayed in the late November breeze, he felt that tired heaviness again. As if someone placed a bag full of rocks onto his shoulders and asked him to run a marathon.

He wanted to be free.

 _"ThEy DoN'T lOvE YoU.."_

Free.

 _"ThEy HatE YoU..."_

Those little voices, they whispered and screeched in Akira's ear with words of lies, and words of hate. He didn't try to fight it this time. He only sat in his chair. With little to no strength to move, he felt the longing to near towards the bottle of prescription pills that stood on his dresser.

 _"MiGhT aS WeLL bE DEaD..."_

The teenager bit down on his lip as he grabbed the opaque bottle of pills shaking it with a light rattling sound. Those voices continued to whisper with sharp unforgiving tones. Akira silently wished he could make them stop, but he had lost all hope to live.

With reddened eyes, he spun the cap to reveal a small corral of white pills.

 _'It's okay to do this...'_

 _"FrEEdOm~"_

 _'..Right?'_

The powdery pills clattered into his shaky hands as his heart thumped erratically against his chest.

 _'Is this going to be the end?'_

Akira's bottom lip quivered, with his gaze fixed onto the colorless tablets in his hands.

 _"DEaD..."_

The world turned into a blur as he felt himself being pushed onto the ground. The circular pills flew out of his hands and clattered onto the wooden floor along with the light orange vial. Akira hugged his knees as he made contact with the cold floor. Why...

"You who would desecrate this land of the rising sun! With my advent, I, the Yato god lay waste with the Sekki... and expel thy vast defilement!"

"Rend!" With a slash, the phantom that was attached to his shoulder was sliced in two. It let out an eerie cry as it dispersed into a crimson hue, illuminating Akira's small bedroom.

"Revert Sekki" The god let his shinki turn back to normal, "Yukine, can you please go to the other room please?" His voice was low, intimidating, and it made the hairs on the back of Yukine's neck stand up. The blonde nodded and pushed passed Hiyori, who stood at the door way.

"Akira, what the hell were you thinking!?" Yato yelled out, "You know what happens when you kill yourself? You get eaten by a Ayakashi!"

Hiyori stood at the doorway to Akira's bedroom with a hand clasped over her mouth. Tears pricked at her eyes as she watched the scene unfold. Akira, her beloved son, was about to commit suicide.

"Do you know how reckless that was? You know how many people you would hurt?!"

As much as the teenager tried to hold it in, the pain came out like an uproar from his throat in the form as a loud sob. The beads of water started to fall from his cyan eyes with no sign of stopping. He refused to look at Yato or his mother with the shame and guilt latching onto his chest. So he hid his face in his jacket as his shoulders heaved with the emotions that he kept in for so long.

"I'm sorry," Akira whispered between his racking dry sobs, "I'm so sorry Mom, Yato!"

A lump in the god's throat formed as he stared down at the small teenager who sat with his knees up to his chest. His eyes gazed the room. The colorless tablets that almost took his child's life, were scattered all over the floor. Some broken leaving a powdered mess, and some were intact waiting to be consumed by the adolescent.

Yato felt responsible.

Responsible for everything.

The deity swallowed as he knelt down to the boy placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Akira, I'm sorry for yelling at you." The raven started looking down at his son, "Just I wouldn't know what I'd do if you killed yourself. I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you or your mother through all those years. If I could go back and not make that stupid decision to leave, it would all be different. Please forgive me, Akira, and not pull anything like that again. I care allot about you. If you killed yourself, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. Please, please forgive me."

With that, Yato felt himself being embraced by two arms. His son sobbed into his shoulder uneasily, clutching at his jersey. Yato wrapped his arms around his son's small frame as he slowly rocked the crying teenager in his arms trying to calm the boy down.

"I forgive you, _Dad_."

* * *

 **Andddd there you have It! I'm sorry that all of these chapters have been super heavy. I promise that it will get lighter later in the story. Thank you for reading! I'll have another chapter up real soon!**


End file.
